


A Horse Is A Horse (Of Course, Of Course)

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy visit to a museum with their eldest and youngest cubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horse Is A Horse (Of Course, Of Course)

**Author's Note:**

> Written a couple weeks ago for the fullmoon ficlet prompt: Trip to the museum; also for the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt: Ordinary Day. Set after the war that hasn't happened yet.

"I wanna see the horse."

Stiles glances down at his eager looking six year old son and then back at the map in his hand. "One more room, kiddo."

"Can I have a horse?"

Trying to keep a straight face, Stiles gives his mate a significant look. Before Peter can do more than arch his eyebrows at him, their eldest chimes in.

"I never got a horse."

"You never wanted a horse," Peter replies placidly. 

Lily smirks at him. It's his own smirk. Jesus, Stiles thinks, when did she become a mini-Peter?

"I still wanna horse."

Crouching down, Peter takes their son's arms and squeezes them gently as he murmurs, "Unfortunately, horses are scared of wolves." When Conor's lower lip starts to tremble, he scoops him up onto his hip. "But this one isn't, so let's go see him." As Peter strides through the crowd, Lily loops her arm through Stiles' and they follow them.

"I'm really glad you came, dad."

Stiles intertwines their hands. "We wouldn't have missed your first Parents' Day for the world, sweetheart. We don't plan on missing any of them. I just wish..." It's an old complaint so he bites it back, but Lily knows.

"I know, daddy. You and papa wanted me closer to home, but I...after the war," she drops her voice for that word, "I needed to spread my wings. I need to see more of the world than Northern Cali."

"But, Kansas?" 

The sound of Conor's joy at seeing the stuffed horse, Comanche, reaches their ears and they both smile and move forward.

"It has one of the best journalism schools in the country." That's been her argument for over a year since she first began applying to colleges. Months ago Stiles gave up on pointing out closer to home universities with good journalism schools, but he sighs internally.

He misses his eldest daughter, and he squeezes her hand to let her know.

But, she's right. She needs to see more of the world, meet different people, be an adult.

Stiles still finds it weird that he's having more of a problem letting her go and grow up than Peter. He still remembers the protests from his mate over letting her spend the night at a friend's or even date.

But, Lily showed them all something during the war. There's a strength of will in her that Peter says reminds him of Talia. Although Lily isn't destined to be an Alpha, she's strong and independent. She'll make the perfect Alpha's mate or First Beta.

They're going to lose her anyway to another Pack; he's known that for a long time.

"Stop frowning, daddy," she scolds lightly, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "I'll never be that far. I'll always be your daughter."

"I know...but you just wait until your first child strikes out on their own."

"Oh, God, daddy, that's decades from now," Lily protests with a laugh, then tugs him towards the exhibit where Conor's practically bouncing on Peter's hip in his delight. "We're going to have to see if the gift shop has a stuffed one."

"You know your other father is going to get him a horse, fear of wolves or not," Stiles whispers into her ear, grinning when Peter shoots him a glare over his shoulder.

But, it's a resigned glare because Peter spoils all their cubs. Joining them, Stiles presses a kiss to his cheek, then ruffles Conor's hair.

"You like the horse, kiddo?"

"Yeah, daddy! I want a white one, though. With spots on its butt. It's an appa...apple..."

"Appaloosa."

"Yeah!"

Peter and Stiles' eyes meet and Peter shrugs. "Well, we do have room to build a stable and pasture..."

Stiles snorts, Conor yips in glee, and Lily just grins at her family.

End

**Author's Note:**

> The museum and the horse are real. Why is Lily going to the University of Kansas? Because it's my alma mater.
> 
>  
> 
> [Dyche Hall](http://naturalhistory.ku.edu/about)
> 
>  
> 
> [Commanche](http://www.custermuseum.org/Comanche.htm)


End file.
